It hurts
by Mariaboukhaled
Summary: A forgotten relationship leading to pain. Will it last forever? Please review this is my first story on this site. Peace!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

As much as how annoying Tashigi was, she still had a huge crush on Roronoa Zoro.

"umm…z Zoro?" Tashigi said blushing very hard.

"What now?" The tanned boy replied.

"Do you want to walk home together?"

"No."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tashigi, what's up with the sudden attitude, not like I care or anything?"

"Oh, uh, umm." She stuttered since she was blushing too much (which was annoying).

Zoro shut his locker and casually walked past her. He didn't like her because she bullied his closest friend ' _kuina_ ' before she unfortunately passed away from an accident 2 years ago. They look so alike though she was jealous of her. She is practically one of the worst bullies in the school usually taking advantage of her father _smoker's_ career as a vice-admiral marine by using it as a threat. It was the first day back, and the swords man walked down the hall way only to hear fan girls screaming. Typical for a good looking 17 year old like him.

 **A little while later.**

Next class: history

"Guys I'm going to choose the seats for you, boy girl since your still not sensible enough to choose where you like." Shakky explained with her hands on her hips smoking a cigar.

"Awwwwwwwww" the students groaned until Shakky slams her desk.

"AM I CLEAR!" she unexpectedly roared

All except Luffy: "Yes Miss Shakky"

"Yes miss shaggy." Luffy said with a wide grin not realizing what he just said.

The class gasped and the womens veins popped out on her forehead. It was scary and rare to get on Shakky's bad side

"Oh Luffy." The mint green haired swords man sighed then laughed.

Shakky was going to beat the life out of Luffy, only to be interrupted with a sudden knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Long time no see

**Chapter 2: Long time no see!**

"Oh, Mr Dragon?" **Shakky said releasing Luffy from her grip not wanting to displease the teacher.**

"Sorry for the delay, Robin had to go to principal Newgates office to see what classes she's in. **(Turns to Robin).** There should be a couple students here that are in the same classes, I wrote their names on a piece of paper so you should go ask them in between lessons." He explained.

"Thank you, sir." Robin maturely replied.

('I know that name and that voice, it sounds so familiar, no it can't be!') Zoro thought.

"Robin, I'm Shakky, your history teacher for today please proceed to a seat. Hmm. Perfect! Right beside Roanoa Zoro on the left." **She pointed to the seat.**

As she was walking to her seat, do flamingo pulled her mid-way.

"Excuse me?"She asked confused

(*)"You know your very well known here, and your one of the ones I hate most."

He dug his eyes inside of her and his smile was wide and intimidating. He was trying to take hold of her neck only until Zoro grabbed his arm.

"Hands off." His piercing eyes glared evilly towards him making him automatically put his arm down.

She plumped herself next to him holding out her hand.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one, ah yes I'm Robin." **She smiled**

Zoro: "Zoro, and no worries I won't let him or anyone else touch you" **he replied suspiciously. ('Damn she doesn't remember me') He thought**.

Robin: "thanks but sadly I'm used to these kinds of things"

Zoro: …

Robin: 'This sensation, it's so familiar.' **She thought**

Tashigi sneered at her with hateful eyes (obviously jealous).

"Do flamingo principles office now! How dare you." **Shakky glared at him**.

After a while, they were set an essay which they had completed and then started to make their way to the cafeteria for lunch break.

" Um, Zoro?" Robin called nervously

" What?" Zoro replied with a hint of unintended anger in his voice.

" Can I sit down at your table, I haven't made friends yet so, if you don't mind…?"

"Sure thing, just don't act embarrassing or anything, I'm already in enough trouble as it is, but yeah if you need anything else just ask me."

"Thanks." **She smiled softly which made him smile back**.

? "OH MY GOD THAT IS THE MILLIONARE RORONOA ZORO HE IS SO HOT WOW!" **a bunch of girls screamed as they approached the two**.

"No! Not again! " **he grunted clearly annoyed**

"Zorro!" a voice that sounded familiar chimed from around the corner.

(They were surrounded of approaching fans.)

Zoro: "Oh god, that sounds like Tashigi."

Robin: "who's Tashi-"

Before she could finish, Zoro grabbed Robin's arm and rushed through the crowd, quickly making his way to his friends meeting spot.

Zoro: "Tch, what a pain." **He huffed**

Robin: "you really do have fans out there, you certainly are handsome." **She teased whilst scanning him head to toe**.

Zoro: "how troublesome."

Luffy: "Zoro, over here!" **Luffy called from one of the dinner tables**.

They sat down on one of the large tables. The group was flabbergasted; Zoro put a finger to his lips to shush them. Nami somehow understood the situation and slowly held her hand out

"Nami." the orange haired girl said, eagerly waiting for a response. She was cringing so hard at the painful sight of their friend not remembering them.

"Robin." The raven haired girl replied as she gripped Nami's palm to shake it.

"What a beautiful name! I'm Sanji, by the way, my dear." Interrupted the blond boy from the side of the table.

"More like love machine." **Zoro chuckled**.

"What did you say, moss head! Are you asking for a fight?!" Sanji retorted.

Zoro: "Bring it on Curly brows." The mint green haired boy shouted full of rage.

Nami hit them both with her clima tact.

"Idiots now's not the time." She lectured.

Sanji: "sorry Nami- swaan!"

Zoro: "Shut up."

Luffy: "Right! I'm Luffy! The leader of this group." **He said** ecstatically

"Pleasurable to meet you." Robin greeted.

Ussop: "Hi, I'm Usopp, the best out of this group." The longer nosed boy proudly claimed.

All: "LIAR!"

"I'm chopper!" the cute little boy squealed.

Robin: "glad to meet you all".

(after introducing themselves they were settling down)

A huge figure marched towards them drinking a bottle of _COCA~COLA_

?: "hey! You're the new girl!" a baby blue haired Cyborg called whilst approaching the table."I'm Franky its SUPER nice to meet you!" (Whilst striking his signature pose)

"Nico Robin, a pleasure." **She smiled** innocently

Sanji: "Hey Franky. Where's brook?" **he asked.**

Franky: "the bucket of bones graduated Sanji-bro."

Sanji: "Oh right…"


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I had a lot of end of year exams to do so i didn't have time to type up. My sincere apologies. There will be flash back chapters to explain how Robin vaguely remembers her friends especially him...**

 **a/n:(5 years ago, so let's make them all 12 years old)**

"Hey Robin!" Zoro called from across the street. "Come join us, love cook invited the crew at the Baratie."

"I'm sorry I'll have to pass. Dad wants me home before 4:30 to resume my studies." The raven haired girl responded.

"why can't y-"

"I can't. You know, this and that." She said a little too quickly just before scuttling down to her block. She arrived late (4:34 pm) to be precise. Obviously, her dad was disappointed due to her short delay. Surprisingly, he was at home.

 ** _[a/n:I'll make aokiji her father as I can't think of anyone else to take the role.]_**

"where were you!" Aokiji bellowed, startling the girl.

"outside, we were released late so-"

"I was informed by the school you had -2 on your math's? Can you explain why it's not 100%?"The black haired man cut in.

"I came late to class so I didn't have enough time to finish the last question. I'm so sorry father." **Robin pleaded**.

"what a shame, so useless" **he muttered under his breath**.

Nico robin was a famous child actor. Her father ran a business in marine head quarters based on this so her success was making a good profit. He has recently been tracking robin to see what kind of people she hung out with and if they were a noble, he thought she make some out of it. But he was wrong.

"The boy you see at the dojo. Who is he?" **He asked infuriated**.

"Oh you mean Zoro? He's just a close friend of mine. Why is there something uneasy?" **She mysteriously questioned her father**.

"he's filth, I don't want you to hang around with fools like him. He's just a beggar using you for money." he replied coldly

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK OF HIM SO NEGATIVELY!" She yelled unintendedly allowing her emotions to take over.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Aokiji snapped as his hand made contact with his daughter's cheek, leaving a red mark and a bleeding nose. "I HAVE RAISED AN IMBECILE TO TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Aokiji grabbed the hopeless girl and chucked her in her bedroom making her study harder holding her by the strands of her long hair.

"What type of father-does this to their own-their own child?!" she mumbled between each breath , loud enough so that he can hear her.

He locked her in, making sure she was studying extra hard. He was a man full of grief and took his sentiments out on the sensitive child. He always thought of the difficult way. He was abounded with desolation; he never actually spent time with his daughter or got to know her feelings. All since that ' _incident'._

"I only want the perfect future for you, so you don't suffer the same fate as your mother. You just don't understand." He whispered to himself whilst tears were forming in his eyes."Your mother, she couldn't take care of you. She was, too nice, making you spoilt. But she's gone now, resting beneath the earth. And you still don't understand what I'm going through. I want you- No you need to be successful Robin, no matter what it takes. "

An Impregnating silence befell them. Robin heard her dad exit the house. He goes out all day and comes home, drunk, really late from the pub. A usual routine that went on for 4 years after her dear mother was killed by a vice admiral marine. One of the worst traumas in her life. But not once in her life did she blame her dad only up until this day.

Nico Robin finished her studies. She had an assignment set by her geography teacher. She partnered up with Zoro for the project as he's a comfortable person to be with. Robin took a black hoodie with the Crimin logo imprinted in large font and plain black joggers, covering every mark on her delicate body .She desperately wanted to see her friends, and she was sick of the indoor life, so she pulled out all the bed sheets from above her closet and tied them together. Then attaching one end to the leg of her bed and the other thrown outside the window. After she tugged her new 'rope' to make sure it was secure, she climbed her way down the back of her house. Once she reached a safe height, she jumped down landing on her two feet. Sprinting across the back yard, she made her way over the fence. She took extra precaution from the guards as she slid through the neighboring houses.


End file.
